


Building

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Dragon Age II [15]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Adopted Children, Blue-Purple Hawke, Happy Fenris, M/M, Moving In Together, rogue hawke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Fenris takes Garrett up on an offer.





	

When Bodahn let him into the mansion, Fenris didn’t expect to hear lilting notes plucked from a lute, particularly notes from a song he knew all-too well. 

He walked into the living room, seeing Orana sitting by the writing desk and playing the lute while Lia sat on the floor. Fenris was surprised to see her sitting up straight already and wondered when that had happened. She was about eight months old and growing steadily, her brown eyes brighter than when Garrett found her two months before. At the sound of his approach, Lia turned and lifted her arms up in a “pick-me-up” gesture.

Smiling, Fenris bent down to lift her into his arms. He had panicked the first time Garrett suggested he carry her, terrified he would drop her. It got easier as the weeks passed and he spent his days in Hawke’s home.

When Orana saw him she stopped playing and nodded respectfully (at least she wasn’t calling anyone ‘master’). “Greetings, Messere Fenris. Messere Hawke is upstairs resting.”

“Resting?” Had Garrett been injured somehow? Was he ill?

“He’s been playing with Lia all day. I suggested he leave her with me while he napped.”

He relaxed. Of course Garrett would tire himself out playing with his child. “You play wonderfully. I haven’t heard that song in years.”

Orana beamed proudly. “The magister made sure I learned how to play every popular tune. I figured Lia would enjoy a lullaby.”

The tune was an old Tevinter lullaby Fenris had heard a household slave hum to her young son every night until Danarius got it into his head to sell the boy without warning. The thought made Fenris tighten his grip on Lia.

Then, remembering why he went there in the first place, he reluctantly put the tiny girl back on the floor. “I’ll be upstairs then.”

“Of course, Messere.”

He made his way up stairs, rolling his eyes at the sound of Garrett’s snores just before he opened the door.

Garrett lay in bed on his back, completely unconscious. Lia really did wear him out. Closing the door softly behind him, Fenris walked towards the bed and sat on the edge, removing his gauntlets and wondering what would be the best way to awaken Garrett.

His eyes then fell on the mantle, where Garrett laid out his four white prayer candles in lieu of actually going to the Chantry. He looked at the newest candle, still taller than the rest.

_“The first three are for Father, Mother, and Carver. This one’s for Peri, Lia’s mother…She didn’t deserve to die like that.”_

His heart pounding, he began to card his fingers through that black hair, and Garrett’s nose started twitching as a smile spread across his face. Fenris determined that this was one of the best things about freedom; to see one’s lover awaken without fear of ever losing them. Even better was to break years of conditioning and be able to just _touch._

Garrett’s eyes opened slowly and brightened when they saw Fenris. “Hello there,” he said before breaking into a loud yawn and arching his back in a stretch. “Oh…we had a date.”

Fenris laughed indulgently. “Mmm, we did. But I also wanted to take the opportunity to…take you up on an offer.”

Garrett blinked up at him. “…I seem to recall making you many offers this past week alone.”

He could just imagine the direction Garrett’s shameless mind had taken. Even so he stayed his course for fear of losing his nerve. “You recall asking me to move in with you?”

The human’s face became serious then, eyes on Fenris as he nodded in confirmation.

“I’ve thought about it, and…perhaps it wouldn’t be…a _terrible_ idea to try living together.”

Garrett sat up and took his hand, lightly squeezing it. “You mean it?” He then beamed at him, mouth going off at the speed of light. “I promise you right now I will get rid of that ugly statue on top of the fireplace, and you can put all of your favorite books on the shelves, just put mine in a box or something, and if you want the walls a certain color, then by the Maker I will make sure they’re whatever color you wa–”

Fenris shushed him with a brief kiss. “Don’t get carried away,” he intoned. “To be honest, I was also thinking of Lia. Would you really want to take her to the mansion?”

Garrett’s brief glance away was answer enough. He’d called the mansion a death trap long ago.

“It’s settled then,” the elf said, straightening. “I suppose I should start bringing over what possessions I have.”

Still grinning, Garrett asked, “Are you sure I’m not dreaming? Usually after you say you’re moving in, you start ripping my clothes off.”

Yet again he rolled his eyes, reluctantly getting to his feet. “Stay right there and perhaps I may just do that upon my return.”


End file.
